


Plaid Skirt

by bansheescream



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, Teen Wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bansheescream/pseuds/bansheescream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison Argent and Lydia Martin are both best friends, but someone's feelings might be more powerful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plaid Skirt

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first story so i'm so sorry if it sucks. I'm not sure if I am going to continue but I just can never find any really smutty story's for Allison and Lydia. If you know any please let me know! Please enjoy and pardon my first time writing. If you have anything to say negative or positive please do not hesitate. Thank you!:)

Lydia Martin was sitting in the library reading up on the history of a banshee while waiting for Allison to arrive. “In legend a banshee is a fairy woman who begins to wail if someone is about to die.” Well isn’t that lovely. As Allison walked into the library she glanced around, she quickly saw the beautiful color of red that could only be Lydia's hair. Allison lusted for her. Ever since she first saw her that first day in that short plaid skirt and thigh high knee socks. Now years later she still wore plaid. Sadly, not today.  
Allison dreamed of taking Lydia with that skirt on. Thrusting her tongue into Lydia's beautiful cunt. Crying out Allison's name screaming. Allison forgot where she was and let out a low moan. “SHH!” The elderly librarian hushed her. “Sorry!” Allison whispered, blushing. Allison composed herself to go up and sit by Lydia. “Hey.” She said, “hey.” Lydia said with her perfect mouth. How she wanted that mouth on hers. Sucking on her tits. “So, I've been reading about what a banshee means and apparently my screams means someones going to die. I'm really just know looking into it I've been way to freaked. I mean Jackson was a Kanima for Christs sakes. Allison smiled, she felt bad for keeping so much from the girl she loved so much. Especially now. Lydia was something, something supernatural and shed been kept in the dark. It wasn't fair.  
“Yeah, well lets hope you don’t turn into a freaky lizard monster.”Allison joked. “Why wouldn’t I want to? I'd have a tail!” Lydia giggled back. Lydia's phone beeped at her. “It's my mom, she wants me to come home. Can we hang out tomorrow? I'm thinking a pj’s and rocky road.” “Yeah sounds good. My place at 9?” “Sounds good!” Lydia flashed a smile and bounced away. Allison quickly stood and ran to the bathroom to relieve some of her tension. “NO RUNNING!” the librarian called after her, “SORRY!” Allison whispered again while walking to the restroom. She opened the door, locked it, and thrust her hands into her panties. “AWH!” Allison rubbed her clit and quickly found her release. Still with her hand in her panties she pulled out her phone and looked at a picture of Lydia in her bra. “That was all for you.” Allison said to her phone. Lydia had no idea. Allison just wanted her. Allison pulled her hand out, licked it, and walked out.  
When Lydia got home she went to see what her mother wanted, but obliviously she wasn’t there. “Awesome mom. That's spectacular.” Lydia decided to just lay down and go to sleep early. Her and Allison's party never had much slumber in it so she might as well take what she can get. Lydia pulled her dress off and hoped in bed. Right before going to bed though she texted Allison. "Hey sweetie, can't wait for tomorrow. I'm gonna run by the store and pick up some snacks, any requests?" Allison felt her phone buzz and reached down into her pocket. Your pussy would be nice. "Just pick up some ice cream and soda :)" Allison responded while walking into her house. Her pussy would be nice. And Allison intended to have it. Even if Lydia didn't want it.


End file.
